Memories, and more Adventures, but You are the only One
by Demonno92
Summary: When the memories of your past heritage rest within your mind, it breaks you to pieces to know the fear of their deaths. But when one keeps popping up like a stubborn thorn, and when the boy from the memory is where every you go makes you feel like something is off but you ignore it.
1. The start of a new adventure

**This is going to take place after twilight princess but also uses names and a few characters and places from** **Ocarina of time. But this** **will also be my first story on here so I really do hope you all can leave reviews to let me know that you enjoy my work and to correct anything that I misspell or any grammar errors.**

* * *

Have you ever wondered how fighting monsters, shadows, and beings of the dark magic for years could affect how you life? Well, it haunts and changes your life. This thought causing me to jolt awake, my clothes sticking to my skin due to the layer of sweat covering my lean body. Sighing as I remember that I was safe, slowly sliding out of my bed, stretching out my long arms. My dirty blond hair framing my face as I looked in a small mirror that I owned thinking back on my adventures as the hero of time and twilight, my lips curling into an uneasy smile as I dressed into my hero's tunic. I looked at the necklace I made from the twilight usurper's charm that would've kept me a wolf for the rest of my life. I put it on, knowing that someday I would need to change into a wolf, then threw my sword and shield onto my back. I walked out of my small little tree home outside of Ordon village.

"Link!" someone called from the village, I turned to see it was Ilia, right next to Epona. her eyes glaring into mine as I started to climb down the ladder.

"yeah?" I said using sign language for I don't ever speak, haven't even when I was just a child, thus causing another glare directed at me. Her face which I found pretty turned into a grimace.

"How long did you ride out last night?! you know you shouldn't push Epona that way." she fiercely said into my face. I just nodded, watching her lead Epona away into the pass where the spring was. I sheepishly remember riding out with Epona because of a nightmare I had. The vivid images of my adventures clear in my mind, The water temple and the dark shadow that lived there, the light spirits, the twilight realm, as well as my fight with Ganondorf. I shook my head, heading towards the village where I could hear the people excitedly start their morning chatter but since not many live here, I chuckled heading towards the store where Sera await me.

"Oh good day, Link what can I get ya?" she asked kindly, her cat curled up on the counter as I shook my head.

'I was wondering if there was anything you needed from Hyrule castle miss Sera." I said using my hands. This caused her face to lit up in delight.

"Oh why yes, Link. I really need more bottles, as well as some other supplies," she said thoughtfully. This caused me to smile as she wrote a list of what she needed before handing the scroll of paper to me.

"I won't come back without those items, miss Sera." my hands told her before I ran out all the way where the spring was, seeing Ilia washing Epona reminded me of when my adventures of twilight began around a few years ago when I was 15, now I'm 17.

"Link, what now?" she said, as Epona whinnied and trot over to me. I chuckled before showing Ilia the list I got from Sera.

"You sure, Link? you won't work, Epona too hard?" she said which I nodded too, as I was already getting on Epona, clicking my heels against her sides to encourage her to go into a small trot. We passed through Faron woods quite alright and once we got to the Hyrule fields I had Epona galloping across the field. I stopped under the midnight blue sky chock full of those stars causing me to want to howl into the night, but I resisted the urge as I lay on Epona's back. My eye's slowly slide close.

I opened my eyes to the same scene I've seen a thousand times, a bright room surrounded by fog, only a small island with a single dead tree in the middle of a lake which I stood on. I walked to the tree, groping its surface in hopes to find the one person who I knew was there but he wasn't which confused me, instead it was an empty space where I sat feeling myself maddening then I looked down at my hands to see black gauntlets over the pale ashen skin. This caused me to crawl over to the water's edge to see red glowing orbs staring up at me through the water, snow white hair fluttering in the wind that somehow been there, the face shifted a mix of emotions till I heard my own blood-curdling scream fill the space. The waking to find Epona stare at me worrying till I pet her snout to let her know I was okay. I got back on her, as we decided to trot around the fields for awhile since I don't get out much anymore unless to fight with the monsters of these fields. It felt amazing to feel the wind in my hair again after staying close to my village.

"MR. LIIIIINNNNK!" I suddenly heard which caused me slow Epona just as the postman cam running up, holding a small letter.

"It's from Princess Zelda." He said. I nodded in thanks, then he turned away running like the crazy man he was. I slowly opened the letter, gazing at it thoughtfully.

 _'Dear, Link. I'd like you to come to Hyrule castle as soon as you can.'_

I pulled on Epona's reins, heading towards Hyrule my heart slightly beating faster, knowing that I have been there many times. The large gate towered over me as I dismount Epona. I walked through the crowd, people coming from me on all sides to talk or try, and in my heart. I just pressed on, politely smiling at the people, before rushing to the gates where I saw Zelda standing.

"Good you're here, Link," she said in her silk like but a regal voice. I smiled as she led me into the castle. The brightly lit hall was filled with artwork of past kings and queens, well a golden trim curled around each painting then spreading out like vines swirling and twisting around a wall all the way to the roof.

"Why did you call me princess?" I said through my hands, causing her to laugh which bounce off the walls lightly.

"I need you to go to the edge of Hyrule...there's a passage I found that I want you to study," she said softly, watching me as my face curled into dismay, but I nodded anyway.

"great, I knew I could trust you," she said, clapping her hands once before continuing to walk down the hall with me following sulkily. We entered the throne room which was finally done with its repairs, the three goddesses were holding each piece of the tri-force, beautiful columns circling the room which was destroyed in my battle with Ganon all those years ago. I sighed, my hands slowly moving.

"When will I leave? for I have a list miss Sera needs for her shop."

"Oh then I'll send the supplies, just give me the list so I know what she needs," she said softly, holding out her hand so I put Sera's list in her hand before walking to the guest room she gave me without saying goodbye even with my hands.

'that dream I had the other day...it...felt...strange...' I thought to my self as I walked into the room, which had the bare minimums such as a dresser, one bathroom, and lastly a single bed. I collapse onto the bed, falling asleep, dreaming of that same blasted room in that unknown body that I knew through combat.

* * *

 **So this is the end of my first chapter, I do hope that you enjoy.**


	2. The Nightmare of The Darkness

**It's time for the second chapter, honestly, I don't know what to put when I am gonna do this so expect rambling.**

* * *

I lost track of the time, my hands twitched as I opened my eyes to see a desert spreading out from under me, the harsh wind threatening to blow my family's heirloom of a cap from my head. I took a few tentative steps forward before the sand slipping out from under me. I fell down the dark pit, landing on a platform that was the same one that led into the shadow temple, a faint dripping of water echoed slightly. Then sitting up slowly, I saw the door wide open, shadows creeping along the ground towards me, wrapping around my right ankle. This caused me to tense, a scream of fear threatening to rip out my throat, but before I could the shadows pulled me through the door. It slammed shut behind me, blocking out every last bit of light as I felt the shadows slicing my skin and shirt open then I felt my bones creaking and breaking, my scream for help finally ripping out of my throat, through my screams I heard whispers coming from the shadows that crawled over my skin.

"Link! wake up!" a voice called out of the darkness, causing my eyes to snap open. I jolted up, nearly hitting Zelda who looked worried, her lips pressed into a tight line. I turned my head downwards staring at my shaking hands before she put her warm hands on mine.

"They're cold...Link what did you dream about? I don't understand what is going on with you." she said, her tone worried. I shook my head, slowly getting up to collect my items.

"I'm fine, I can handle anything remember?" I said with my hands, causing her to slowly nod before walking out of the room. I slide down the wall a heart-wrenching sob came from my throat, my arms wrapped around my legs as the tears flowed from my eyes like the falls in Zora's domain. My mouth was open in a silent scream as I remembered that shadows that sliced every muscle of my body, my bones being broken by something heavy, by the end of my panic attack I was hiccuping.

' _I'm safe, they aren't real... just my imagination...ha ha ha but they whispered in my ear... what was it they were saying... **lust for me**?_' I thought, but once I thought the word lust my body felt like it was on fire, but at the same time felt like ice was covering my body at the same time causing a gasp to spill from my mouth before I ran out of the castle then out of Hyrule square, blocking anyone who tried to talk to me. I then quickly jumped onto Epona, clicking my thighs against her sides to spur her in a random direction. I rode her without stopping, not even when the monsters of the night appeared, not even when I started to lose track of where I even was. Epona then stopped, causing me to jerk forward, sighing I got off so I could take her saddle and bridle off before shifting into a wolf for I saw what Epona had something to say.

"Link, don't be afraid." She said as she laid down. I huffed as I laid next to her, the tears from earlier coming back.

"I- I can't, Epona. Those dreams have frightened whatever courage I had in me away." I said sullenly which to anyone other than Epona would've sounded like a bark.

Epona laughed, "Link you'll always have your courage. No matter the dangers, you will face them with the courage as you have done all through the twilight," She said as we stared up at the twilight sky, my tail thumping on the ground, each time more slowly till I was asleep.

"What these animals doing here?" someone said although I heard it through a fog of sleep, then someone else shuffling through my pile of items

"No clue lets just take them back to camp and make a meal out of the wolf or some kind of use. Also look at all this equipment, it'd be a waste to leave them." the second person said, their voice sounding high pitched. I suddenly open my eyes, snarling at a man and a woman, both jumping in shock. The man had a dark complexion, he was tall, with a slightly chubby face, his eyes were a bright silvery green. The woman, on the other hand, was short, stocky, and a bit pudgy. Her face was shaped like a heart, her eyes a baby blue. She then slowly walked up to me.

"Now there...we don't mean to hurt you," she said, causing her partner to snap from his shock. He slowly walked around me to try and get into my blind spot but I just shook my head shifting. They both froze when I turned into a human, my items that were on the ground appearing. I rose my hands, moving them into the letters of sign language.

"Who are you?" The woman looked shocked at my hands, seeing they were shaking with a fear.

"Don't be afraid, I'm Neva, and this is my friend, Ro." She said, which caused me to relax a little bit until I felt something collide with the back of my head, causing me to blackout. I didn't know how long I was out but when I woke I saw Epona whinnying at the two as they tried to get her to move. I whistled causing Epona to calm down, but at the same time, both turned to me.

"Great...I didn't hit him hard enough." Ro said as he glared hatefully at me, well Neva just watched Epona.

"She only listens to you right?" she said as she turned to me. I only nodded, realizing my arms were resting against my sides due to the ropes. Ro didn't look happy as he untied my bonds. I got up, quickly going to Epona, rubbing her nuzzle to calm her.

"I don't like this boy..he reminds me of him..although shyer," Ro said to my back, causing me to slowly turn to hi already fearing what I got myself into.

"I remind you of someone?" I quickly said with my hands.

"Yes, a boy your age that goes by Dark Link..." Neva said slowly, causing my body to sway with even more fear. Epona whined as I leaned on her side, my head pounding with fear.

' _it is him. fuck fuck fuck! N-No I don't want to go...I'm scared of these people and where they'll take me._ ' I thought to myself, although followed them anyways. I watched our surrounds from on top of Epona, noticing there were more trees here then anywhere I've seen. I then suddenly got a feeling that I'd never return home, but I couldn't turn back so all I did was go forward.


	3. The Camp and the Mysterious newcomer

**ya** **for more of Link's struggles! Also characters so far that'll continuously appear.  
Link- Main character  
Ro- One of the main side characters  
Neva- main side character  
**

* * *

They led me through a passage that I could tell that had men hiding in the crevasses in the rocks, each staring at me with disdain. They stopped at a large camp that looked something that I couldn't explain, I glanced around feeling what I normally called my sense of darkness.

"Welp, the boss should be pleased with this boy," Ro said to Neva, acting like I wasn't there.

"Ro, I sometimes agree and right now ain't one of those times I agree." She said, wagging her finger at him. Thus causing me to smirk though neither saw it. We all walked into the camp, their backs straight as I just followed sulkily behind them.

" _Oh hey ya, two bastards._ " someone said as they walked out from the alleyway, causing me to freeze.

"Oh boy, not you Dirk..." Ro said with a loud sigh, but the man named Dirk was staring right at me.

"Whose this? Cause I dunno if the boss would like to see her little camp flooding with new blood." Dirk said, walking slowly towards me.

"What you want?! Why are you the man of my dreams!" I said my hands started to flutter about like small birds.

"What he doing? Is he mute?" Dirk said slowly as if trying to understand something.

"He hasn't spoken since we found him, but we'll leave you with him," Neva said as she Ro walked away. I glanced back up at Dirk, his red eyes narrowing as we stared at each other.

 **Dirk's P.o.v.**

The blonde boy who stood in front of me was moving his hands which I didn't really understand.

"Look I don't understand what the hell you're saying kid, but follow me," I said, turning and walking away knowing that the boy was following me. I had to stop a few times because the boy almost lost me a few times. Although I felt like I knew him from somewhere before- the way he walks, his silence, the way he holds his body- I couldn't remember where I knew him from. He ran up to me, panting softly before we entered my home.

"Welcome to my home. I do hope you enjoy it." I said as I walked into my room, well the boy glanced around the room before sitting on the couch. I watched him fidget before sitting next to him.

"Kid, you ever talked before?" I asked. But all he did was shake his head. I thought slowly before grinning and reaching out to him tickling his sides.

"AHHH! HAHAHAHA" He laughed wildly causing me to smile genuinely as I watched his face become red from laughing. I stopped tickling him and put my hand on his cheek before running my thumb over his lips slowly. He blushed his lips opening and closing under my finger. He blushed more slowly before pulling back looking uncomfortable about bout something. He sighed and slowly opened his mouth.

"W-Who...are you..?" he said softly his voice cracking.

"I'm Dirk, although I don't believe that's my real name...since I can't remember anything about my past it's what I go by," I said slowly, enjoying the sound of his soft voice in my thoughts. He watched me, his eyes narrowing in suspicion his eyes darting to his sword before I held up my hands.

"It's true...I really don't remember.." I said hoping to defuse his distrust which didn't work for he drew his sword. Holding it close to my neck, he triggered a memory where a boy not much older than him holding a sword to my neck just like this but on an island. This caused me to squirm in discomfort as I stared up at him.

"W-Why..were you in my dream?!" He said softly, unknowingly used his voice causing a small smile to form on my lips. I thought slowly, my fingers drumming along the side of the couch.

"I don't know...I told you this." I said softly, looking at him like one of the rabid animals we sometimes find. He grunted in frustration before we both heard an alarm. I cursed loudly as Link glanced around nervously, his sword pulling away just enough for me to rush up and to my armory, grabbing my own sword and shield.

"Come on," I said, quickly grabbing his stuff and shoving them into his arms before pushing him towards a hallway that normally was hidden. I made this hallway in case they sounded the alert of a traitor, I somehow knew it was me so I took the blonde's hand once he put his stuff away and ran, adrenaline pumping through my veins. He whimpered softly as I continued to run finding the horse that he rode in on waiting at the end.

"Smart horse.." I mumbled to myself before nearly throwing him onto the horse before getting on myself. The blond grabbed the reins, spurring the horse into action, heading away from the camp.

"W-What was that alarm?" He asked worryingly.

"A traitor alarm. I believe they made it just for me." I said, causing him to glance back at me with distrust in his eyes. This for some odd reason made me wanna defend myself but I didn't care enough. I held on as the feeling of sleep lulled my eyelids closed.

 **Link's P.O.V**

I glanced back, at Dirk thinking about how he somehow got my voice to come out of my mouth. My lips still tingled from his touch that I had to suppress a shudder of something I never felt or could describe. I didn't know why he shoved me onto Epona or how she knew but I was grateful that I was out of that freaky place, so I just kept riding across this barren landscape with few trees as well as mysterious new creatures.


	4. The start of their Relationship

**Heeeellllo There, Uhm I was really happy when I read my first review and I wouldn't leave people hanging since I am invested in this story as well so I'm gonna see it to the end, even though most times I have writer's block cause I don't think that people are reading them so thank you, UnwillingAppeal for that lovely Review anyways onto the story cause you guys don't wanna hear my ramble.**

 **Dirk(Dark Link)- Main character** **Link- Main character** **Ro- Main side character** **Neva- Main side character**

* * *

 **Dirk P.O.V.**

 _I was running through a field, my tunic torn to shreds, well a blond boy I was carrying bled out in my arms._

 _"D-Dark...Link...leave me..." He said as we collapsed under his weight. I looked into his icy blue eyes._

 _"No Link! I won't...my master won't tear us apart." I said, my emotions causing my voice to sound like rocks grating against each other. He looked at me, his lips curling up into a smile before his eyes dulled as the last of his life faded out. This caused me to scream loudly as my master rode up, noticing the dead hero in my arms._

I gasp as I awoke not realizing I fell asleep, a small campfire was the first thing I saw before spotting the blond's sleeping form behind the fire his face scrunched up into a cute scowl. I sat up feeling slightly dizzy and disoriented on the surroundings till I realized for the second time that this was the Nyivan plains which looked so much like the area in my dream. I waited for The blond to wake up but once he did, he started to scream in hysteria as tears streamed down his face. I was shocked before rushing towards him, unsure of what to do.

"Hey, calm down you're safe nothing is gonna hurt you," I said softly, looking him in the eye, they held fear before he tackled me, crying into my chest. His sobs racked my body with an unknown feeling as I pat his back as assuring as I could be.

"I-It was...terrifying... I died...for the 7,000th time." He said, hiccuping as he started to calm down. I thought about this but it shouldn't be possible that someone to experience that many deaths expect. I glanced at him seeing the similar features that Link once had.

"Is your name Link?" I asked slowly, his eyes widening. He nodded his thoughts clearly written on his face.

"I...remembered someone...who.." I said slowly, glancing at my hand. The tears that were suppose to fall in the dream streamed down my face.

"Why are you crying?...and w-who..?" He asked softly, his body tensed as if he already new the answer.

"I think it was your ancestor.." I said, glancing at him as he gasped.

 **Link P.O.V.**

I stared at Dirk, his eyes which I already learn had this mischievous shine weren't shining like that. The Anguish was palpable so I just hugged him silently. What he said reminded me of the dream I just woke up from, The dream started out fairly normal with me visiting Hyrule castle but as soon as I did it turned into the twilight zone, but I was still human. I had glanced around before a large hand gripped my neck causing my focus to narrow in on two figures, one was covered in shadows well the man holding me was a gerudo, his eyes narrowing before crushing my throat and the shadow figure screamed out, red eyes appearing from the shadows.

"Link?" Dirk said, pulling me out from my dream.

"Y-Yeah?" I said softly, my lip quivering at the memory. Dirk smiled slowly cupping my face again before frowning again which made me worried and gone back to my habit of sign language which I've realized I hadn't done since meeting him.

"I don't understand when you move your hands like that." he said staring at my hands making me blush.

"H-how did you know my ancestor?" I asked still not use to my soft, somewhat high pitched voice. He shrugged pulling us up into a sitting postion causing his shirt the stretch against his taunt muscles. I felt my mouth water and for some reason remembered the shadow temple dream. I squirmed at the thought, causing Dirk to look at me.

"What's wrong, you cold?" He asked. I shook my head blushing.

"I-I had this dream..where I heard a voice say lust for me." I said stuttering well my face grew more red, well he stared at me before smirking.

"You know...it could've been anyone...I also remember my name was Dark Link." He said, flirtatious although near the end he grew serious causing me to stare at him, remembering the fear I felt when I last heard that name. Though seeing him now didn't send the fears that his name sent me.

"I..must have known." I said, my voice sounding stronger every time I spoke. Afterwards we sat there talking for hours, before I heard rustling near. I turned around quickly snarling as my wolf nature came out. Dirk looked shocked at my sudden snarl well a young boy came out of the bushes.

"Link, he means no harm." Dirk said softly causing me to relax immediately which shocked me. I turned towards him, my lips pursing together in a pout which Dirk laughed at. The boy looked confused as Dirk turned to him.

"Wh-What...who are you people?" The boy softly spoke, like the spring breeze blowing through sweet grass. Dirk smiled which surprised me.

"Just some travelers we'll be on our way." He lied so smoothly as he picked me up and set me on Epona. She watched me with that knowing that she would get an explanation. Dirk got on and spurred her on till we lost sight of the boy. He than turn to me, his eyes full of questions on what happened back there. I waved my hand and just pointed ahead for I didn't want to explain my curse just yet. He sighed before riding off with me between his arms which caused me to blush and awkward


	5. The forgotten timeline

**Hello again, So I'd like it if I could get some Constructive criticism so I know what I'm doing wrong with my story writing anyways enjoy the adventures of Link and Dirk(Dark).**

 **Link's P.O.V.**

Looking up to the crystal clear sky in my wolf form always brings a peace that not even being with Dirk could bring. Turning to him I saw Epona was awake.

"You seem getting attached to this boy quickly." She said slightly with concern. I smiled a wolffish grin at her concern.

"Epona, I'll be fine plus if he tries anything you'll kick him." I said causing her to chuckle. Link slowly shifted back to his human form, staring at Dirk's sleeping form. Dirk's face was lined with worry and fear. I could never truly see him as dark link.

"Hey wake up Dark.." I said softly as I shook him awake. He softly mumbled before his eyes opened, revealing his gorgeous red eyes.

"What is it?" He mumbled. I shrugged and pointed to where the sun was rising causing a pinkish orange hue to the clouds in the sky. He nodded and started to get up, but then he noticed my necklace.

"Never seen this before...where'd ya get it?" He said, a dark look coming to his face. I bit my lip as I shrugged. I knew fully well how people react to the truth on where I got my necklace.

' _A woman cried out, her palm striking his cheek causing him to stumble back. He's eyes were dilated. He was panting as the man who raised him pretty much rushed over. The woman shook her head, practically screeching, "MONSTER HE'S A TWILLIGHT MONSTER!" He was backing away as everyone started to watch him with slight if not grudgingly agreeing with her for I was indeed different._ ' I started to quiver under Dirk's gaze who was surprised by my body's quakes.

 **Dark Link's P.O.V**

I watched Link as his whole body seemingly crumple in on itself due to my simple question. I slowly reached out to him but he tensed up as if he was stuck.

"I'm not going to hurt you Link.." I said softly, as tears welled up in his eyes. I could see that he didn't believe me, so I pulled him into a hug. He struggled at first a whimper spilling out of his mouth before he calmed down the longer I held him. His eyes never lighten up like they normally do, which I noticed happens when he's getting attention. He waved his hands about which he said was sign language, I could never understand why he did this but it worries me a lot.

"Link it's ok no need to be afraid of me. I mean we've already been out here for a month." I softly and calmly said, causing him to stare at me with those dull eyes.

"T-Twil-Twilight..." he muttered, causing me to almost miss it.

"What?" I said as I looked at his face which had tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I-I got i-it from the twilight people..." he muttered. Then it struck me on why he was afraid, for I've heard of them. I watched him realizing why he was afraid, he was afraid of me _rejecting him_!

"Link, I understand why you were afraid to tell me... But you forget I was a monster for the longest time." I said smiling almost sadly at him as he stared at me in wonder. He then hugged me and let out a wretched scream of anguish. I feel hopeless watching his anguish without anyway to give him the slightest relief. I slowly wrapped my arms around his small form as a memory slowly drifted up in my mind.

' _Link was leaning out a balcony the tight black material sticking to his lean body as he would watch with fear. Ganon was returning, he glanced upward with a wicked smile that sent Link back to the confines of our room._

 _"D-Dark...Why did this happen?...hope could this happen?..." he said fearfully which caused a mix of pleasure and fear through me._

 _"You did it to save that woman, jumping in front of her when Ganon was reaching for her." I said cruelly. He broke down as he fell to the floor, his tears setting the unwanted warmth of sadness through me._

 _"I- I didn't think he'd go this far...t-to...g-get b-back to her..." he mumbled as he ran one of his hands down his beaten body. A unwanted shiver claimed his body when he touched his stomach. I had turned to watch the sun set as Link softly sobbed in the background._ ' I watch Link's descendent as he calmed down in my arms.

"Link, I have something I'd like to share." I said. Link looked up at me with those eyes filled by sadness and pain.

"Once there was a hero...the hero of time, in a timeline where I came from...in the final battle he was captured and be whisked away by his evil twin only to be beaten." I said watching Link. He had widen his eyes in almost fear but also interested in hearing this forgotten timeline. So I continued

"At first his twin took pleasure in his beating...but slowly their master, Ganon. He took it too far and raped the hero and his evil twin felt it, down to his bones he knew this wasn't right." I said with a frown. Link would look at me slowly understanding.

"I escaped with him one rainy night but he was shot...and didn't live. Since that day I've noticed I could sense when a hero is in a timeline but I've never been able to travel before...till you showed up.." I said with a smile. I continued to hold him with only one thought in my head as memories started to come back to me.

' _Never let Ganon know_ ' I shuddered at his name but noticed Link fell asleep on me. I chuckled before hearing a twig snap. Then a hand was around my mouth, a hand that was familiar.

"Been awhile you traitor..." his voice whispered in my ear. It was horrific as it was that night he punished me. He stepped into view before looking down at Link with his good eye.

"My my...a hero...well I guess you were useful Traitor." He said. I yelled at him though it was muffled my his hand. This caused him to snap and his hand let go of my mouth only to rush toward my face, slapping me across the cheek. I gasped as agony flared up from my cheek.

"Dirk..?" I heard Link softly whisper. I was terrified for myself but also Link. I squeezed him and looked to Ganon.

"What do you want you sick bastard." I hissed through clenched teeth. Ganon laughed before ripping Link from my arms causing him to yelp. He thrashed bout in Ganon's grip but to no avail.

"You're to come with me or you can stay well I take this boy." He said waving Link like a sack of wheat. I bit my lip as I looked at Link before nodding.

"Alright but you will not touch him ever." I growled out. Ganon laughed before he clenched his hand into a fist, lunging forward and punching me. The world spun before I felt the ground, blackness creeped in my vision before the world turned into darkness.


	6. The darkness of the mind

**Welcome back to this story of a timid hero, a Dark Link who goes by Dirk from a forgotten timeline, as well as his old master.**

* * *

 **Link's P.O.V**

I would quiver as this strange Ganon threw Dark onto a large horse then tossed me onto the horse as well. I clenched Dark's tunic as the man got in behind me. His chest pressing against mine cause a shiver of uncontrollable fear to take out. I held Dark tightly throughout the whole ride, the man gripping Epona's reins with an easy but strong grip. I was nervous around this man that I couldn't speak even as we went through a portal, almost looking like a twilight portal. We came out in a dark cavern cause a sliver of fear to run down my back. He shoved me and Dirk off the horse this caused Dork to wake up. He glanced around his look hopefully till he spot Ganon. His breathing became labored as Ganon picked me up.

"Don't hurt him please!" He shouted out in fear. The man chuckled before turning my head forcefully and capturing my mouth causing disgust to settle in my stomach. Dirk would gasp as the man started to pull my hair causing a small pained whimper slip out my mouth.

"You don't get to call the shots." He snarled to Dirk before chucking me towards him, I backed away from him my lips red and swollen from the kiss. Dirk would glance worryingly to me before shouting at Ganon only to be silenced with his fist. I yelped before checking Dirk only to be pulled back to Ganon. His grip on my hair hurt, a few strands being ripped out causing a small whimper to spill from my lips. He dragged me to a dungeon before throwing me into a cell, my back would flare up in pain as I crumbled to the floor whimpering.

* * *

 **Hello readers so when I put this out I had a lost streak so I'm coming back to edit this one and seven which will be longer than this**


	7. The terror of the forgotten timeline

**Hello, my silent readers. I'm back with the seventh chapter! Now as you all know the characters are two OC's and most of the Zelda characters...now enough of my rambling time to get to the story!  
**

* * *

 **Dark's P.O.V**

I had to wait in the tight grasps of these filthy bokogoblins. When Ganondorf came back from his dungeon I tried to lunge at him. Only to be pulled back, I settled for snarling at him. He chuckled as he tapped my chin.

"Now now Darling, I'll make a deal... You do my bidding and I won't hurt this Link." He cooed into my ear. It sent shivers like spiders up my back. I wanted to growl but I couldn't let him do what he did to the first Link, happen to this one.

"F- Fine! I accept...ju- just...never use him." I said, shakily. He would grin before shooing his minions, then grab my wrist and lead me to his room. He growled before shoving me into the chamber he used as Link's torture room. The chains still covered in dried blood, the table, a mirror. there were chains right above the mirror. My breathing started to speed up as he pushed me towards the mirror, chaining me to face the mirror, Then making me watch him ripping at my clothes till I wasn't wearing anything. I sob as he forced my body to get aroused. He would pant in my ear as he teased my ass with his cock, before shoving it in roughly. I screamed in pain as he did. He'd thrust for hours till I passed out. When I awoke I was with Link who was shaking.

"D- Dirk..." He shakily whispers as I sit up hissing in pain.

"I'm ok...I'm getting us out of here...I'm not letting you end up like the Link from this timeline..." I said with determination before pulling him close as the sun begun to set. My eyes felt scabby and sore, but I glance around our cell, there were barely anything, a high set window, a bed, a place to go, then the door.

"Hmmm...we'll have to reach the window." I said, staring at the window. I first glanced around to find a sharp object, which happened to be a rock and pick it up. Then I'd pick it up. Before have Link get on my back before starting to climb towards the window. When I got to the window I slowly started to use the rock that I picked up to cut the bars till there was enough space for Link to crawl out first then myself.


	8. Revealing of a mask well hidden

**Well,** **I'm back again after months of hiatus...though I hope you all like what is going to happen. Please review, like, favorite, spread the story around, give me motivation!**

* * *

 **Link P.O.V**

I glance back as Dirk climbed through the window and onto the roof where a sulfury smell was in the air. Dirk would then take my hand running across the roof with ease, till we came to the edge where one of the flying monsters were sleeping with a saddle on it. Dirk moved quickly throwing me onto the creature causing it to jolt underneath me, but before it could react. Dirk jumped onto it as well and grabbed the reins, slapping them against the creatures neck causing it to take off.

"Ahhh!" I screamed as we flew up. Dirk laughed making me notice, he seemed to relish the freedom causing me to smile and join him in his laughter. It was short lived as we heard more wings behind us, I turn to see fifteen more of the same creature we were riding. Dark would maneuvered us skillfully into what seemed like a year in the cliff side. We came out at a sunny place that wasn't in ashes before the tear closed behind us. I looked down to see it was the same causle we just flew away from yet, still completely intact meaning it was my home. I saw Zelda looking up at us with a look of horror mixed with anger before an arrow shot through the creatures neck causing us to fall to the ground. Me and Dark tumbled on the ground before guards swarmed us like bees, their knees shaking like leaves. Dark got up first before I followed, watching under the thin layer of ashes on my sky as Zelda walked towards us. She looked like a tiger ready to pounce till she saw my blue eyes.

"Link!? Wha... who is..." she asked, I realized she doesn't know Dark Link. I explained I met him past our home I even told her his name was Dirk, that it was a coincidence that he looked like me. She led us into the castle asking why I was on that creature. I explain using my hands since she hasn't heard my voice. Dirk raised an eyebrow at my change before sighing as he followed us.

"Excuse me princess...I have a few questions for our hero..."

"Oh? Alright." Zelda said to her newest minster. He had a snakeish look about him. His eyes seeming to try and find evil within me.

"Why are you with a creature of darkness...a shadow of the hero of time." I froze along with everyone else due to only skull kid knew the hero of time, Dark would get closer to me as the guards reacted their Spears. I stared at the man before humming.

"Happy mask salesman..." I mutter distastefully, quiet enough only Dark heard. He would look surprised and would go to draw his copy of the master sword only to realize he didn't have it. They would than pin us, causing me to groan and Dark to scream out in pain.

"Link... What does he mean..."

"It means princess that our hero has become corrupted." The happy mask salesman said, Zelda would look at me her eyes getting cold. She shouted at her men to throw me and Dark into the dungeon. I grunt as Dark was thrown on top of me, his body shaking from the pain his wounds mostly his behind were giving him. I would glance around noticing it was the same cell I dug my way out of a long time ago as a wolf.


	9. A vision of hope

**Heya, I doubt anyone reads this story but I'm back and I'm gonna do the views differently now. So instead of Dark P.O.V I'm just gonna do both's at the same time but yeah. Enjoy.**

* * *

The two dig their way out. Dark link frightened a little by Link's transformation into a wolf, running out of the dungeon. They ended up fighting some guards along the way. When they got to Hyrule bridge Zelda confronts them asking link why would he fall for a evil being. Link be unable to answer without feeling like he's betraying Dark . Zelda to order the attack but they jump into the water and is washed away. When they surfaced in Lake hyrule. They would be coughing and sputtering, they swam to the shore. Their clothes soaking wet. Dark started to laugh as he laid there.

"If I didn't know any better...I'd say you've done this before."

"I indeed have."

"I guess...this is a timeline that's ahead of my timeline." Dark said with another laugh. Link would join in before he snuggled up closely to Dark, hugging him. His breath tickling Dark's skin. Dark smiled as he watches as Link fell asleep. His body sagging as sleep also claimed him, only to wake up in a completely dark room. He call out for Link, running deeper into the darkness. He came out into a room that was brightly lit. The room would look like it'd be in a tree, branches curling outside the window, the furniture made out of wood and feathers. Then an older version of himself would walk in through the door only to be greeted by an older Link. The more he stared the more it faded until he woke up, looking down at Link. He felt so happy as he believed that his dream was a vision that they'd live together. At least that's what he hoped. But as he was thinking he'd hear the shouting of guards, picking up Link he would run to hide behind rocks.

"Their not here..."

"That...tsk..they must be around somewhere! find them!"

"Yes sir!"

Dark would hold his breath as he listened to the sound of footsteps started to fade away. his body relaxing once they were gone. he'd then look down thinking about how to keep Link safe. He would think about the world outside of Hyrule, thinking about it gave him hope that they wouldn't be stuck in jail and exacuted for being lovers; with this thought in mind he would run to find a horse whistle and play it. Epona would run up and snort in his face. He could imagine the horse rolling her eyes as he put Link on her back before he himself got on. He click his head and told her to take them outside of Hyrule.


End file.
